This is an invention in the lighting art. More particularly, it involves a combination of a standby lighting arrangement with a means for disconnecting a power factor capacitor.
This application is related to Application Ser. No. 619,855 entitled "BALLAST CIRCUIT WITH MEANS TO DISCONNECT POWER FACTOR CAPACITOR" filed on Nov. 29, 1990 in the name Joseph S. Droho, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,156 (Dec. 10, 1991), and assigned to the assignee of this application. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,156 is incorporated by reference herein. In that application, a sensor was connected across the ballast means for a discharge lamp. The sensor operated so as to prevent a power factor capacitor from being present in the circuit during the startup period for the discharge lamp. In that way, that arrangement provided improved operation of gaseous discharge lamps with power factor correction.